Forever and Always
by BrOwnEyedcutie112092
Summary: When Keelys goes bulimic Phil is right there by her side to help her get through it. its way better than it sounds. Sweet Pheely! R&R! THIS WAZ ORIGINALY LOVE IS CALLING! but i didnt like that title so i changed it
1. Chapter 1

Hello my little sweetie cakes! I'm baaaAack! hehe! Anyways yes I'm back with yet another story I know I probably shouldn't be starting another but hey what the hell! I have nothing else to do in my spear time which I've had a lot of lately because my life is a big blah of boringness but enough with my bortastic life and onward to a brand new story! Enjoy! R&R for a chocolaty chunkity cookie!

**Is this not the cutest F-ing thing you've ever read! Isn't it a perfect Pheely situation! I know!**

Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when  
you hang up on him, who will stay awake just to watch you sleep. Wait for  
the guy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world  
when you are in your sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends,  
Wait for the one who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares about  
you and how lucky he is to have you. Wait for the one who turns to his  
friends and says, "yeah...that's her."

**Chapter 1**

**Promise**

One Friday afternoon the starting of April vacation, Phil was walking home from school, he was deep in thought. '_Keely has been acting very weird these past few weeks, I wonder whats wrong? I hope she's okay. You know what maybe I should go check on her since her mom is away for a while anyway.'_

Knock knock knock! Phil knocked on Keelys door, no body answered. He figured Keely was just in her room or something and didn't hear him so he just went in. they pretty much lived at each others houses anyway.

"Keely?" no answer so he proceeded his journey to find her and went upstairs. "Keely?" he started walking towards her room when he heard a noise from the bathroom. "Keely? Are you in there?"

He opened the door and only to find Keelys hand come out of her mouth, she was leaning over the toilet and she then started to gag and then she puked. Phil ran over to her side "Keely what are you doing to yourself!" He held her hair out of the way and rubbed her back.

When she finished Phil turned her around so he could see her, and look her in the eye. "Keely why did you do that?" Keely was now crying. She didn't answer him and she suddenly found a great interest in the floor.

Phil cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face to look at him. "Keely…" he said very gently "…why did you do that to yourself… are you bulimic?" she removed her eye contact from the floor to Phil's eyes they where filled with worry and concern.

Tears were now flooding from Keelys eyes. "Oh god no Keely, please no, why are you doing this to yourself? Keely" (he whispered her name) She then collapsed into Phil's arms. He pulled her into his lap and held her close. A tear slipped from his eye too. He ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her cheek.

"Keely…why'd you do it?" Phil asked after a while of silence except for their tears. "Tell me what happened…please?" she looked up at him. "Well… um, I don't know I started because well you know how I was on that date with Matt a couple weeks ago?...well he practically called me fat…" Keely took a breath and then continued.

"And then I found out he was cheating on me…with this really pretty really skinny girl…" she trailed off a bit. Tears escaping from her eyes "I want to be that girl Phil…the girl who is pretty and skinny, and who a gut can just stick to, I am sick of having my heart broken, I just want to be good enough."

"Oh Keely" Phil pulled her closer. "Keely you _are_ good enough, and any guy who doesn't see that is crazy. You're smart you're funny your very skinny and you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. And what you're doing to yourself right now is not good, or a good way to show just how beautiful you are. Keely you have a lot of people who care about you and love you and they would all be very sad if something happened to you. Trust me I know if anything happened to you I would be devastated."

"Oh Phil you know just what to say" Phil looked straight into Keelys eyes "Promise me you'll stop?" Keely picked up his hand and intertwined their pinkies "I promise"

**So there u guys go! The first chappie! I'm so excided! It gets very sweet Pheely in the next chappie and I'm _determined_ to try and stick to writing this story, no matter how busy I am or get. Now if I post the second chapter I'm gonna need some reviews! So if you read this u better review me _or else. _lol. ok that's pretty much all I have to say! love ya guys!**

TTFN ta ta for now!

-Koolishcutie112092

**And remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

Smile!


	2. Chapter 2 Love is upon us

HEY! Heres the second chappie for yas! And just to inform you all to be sure you don't get confused it's the Saturday night the following week after the Friday Phil found out about Keelys "problem" if that's what you want to call it. And its still April vacation and Keelys mom probably won't be home for another week or so. Hope that wasn't to confusing for yas! This chappie is like Sweet Pheely times a bajilian! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ok I got the idea for the whole power out, I'm cold, I must have blown a fuse thing from Ghost whisperer I had just watched it and I liked it and so yeah

**Chapter 2**

**Love is Calling**

**Keelys house Saturday night 12:37pm:**

Phil and Keely were on the couch watching some weird so creepy it was actually scary movie that was on late night TV. "Phil I'm cold" "Ok here" Phil turned on the little plug in heater thing next to the couch. "That should help" he rubbed the backs of her arms and she looked at him and smiled.

Then FLASH! The power went out. Keely jumped and made a little startled noise. Phil tightened the grip of his arms around her. "Its ok Keels its just the power I must have blown a fuse" "I know it just scared me" "Ok I will go to the fuse box and turn it back on" "ok Phil but hurry I don't want to be by myself" "alright I'll be_ right_ back" Phil got up and walked towards the basement" "hurry!" she called

Keely couldn't help but feel even colder when Phil released his arms from around her. "Are you almost done!" "Yep just one more second!" Phil called back. Then FLASH! Everything came back on and Phil reappeared in the living room. "Miss me?" he asked with a playful smile "You bet!" Keely patted on the couch behind her "Come lay with me"

Phil smiled and walked over to Keely on the couch and lay on his side with his back up against the couch and opened up his arms for her. She laid down her body pressed comfortably up against his. He wrapped his arms around her. Keely couldn't help but notice how perfectly the shape of theirs bodies molded together.

She felt the warmth and heat of his body seep through her skin it felt so good…so right.

They lay like that for a while just enjoying each others company feeling love as it gently fell upon them.

"Phil" Keely moved her upper half so she could look at him. "Promise me we'll always be together." Phil brushed a loose piece of her hair behind her ear and tenderly kissed her forehead. "No matter what, through thick and thin, past, present, and future we'll _always _be together I'll never leave you Keels… I promise." Phil gently whispered back. He gave her another tender kiss this time on the lips. "I love you Keely" "forever and always?" "Forever and always"

Keely cuddled up to Phil and buried her face into his chest. He ran his fingers ever so gently through her hair and at times stroked her face. Keelys eyes slowly closed and she drifted off into a world of dreams and magic.

Phil stayed awake for a few more hours just to watch her sleep. He was in love…he truly was.

So did ya likey? I kno it waz kinda short and nothing really happened but w/e I hoped ya'll liked it! Review and let me kno!


End file.
